The present disclosure herein relates to a touch panel and a touch screen panel having the same, and more particularly, to a foldable touch panel and a touch screen panel having the same.
A display device provides information to a user by displaying various images on a display screen. Currently, foldable display devices that incorporate flexible display members are being developed. In addition, a state-of-the-art display device may include a display member and a touch member. Accordingly, the touch member may also be folded corresponding to the display member.
The touch member inputs information by acquiring coordinate information of a point at which a touch event has occurred. The display member is connected to the touch member to be capable of displaying an image corresponding to the information inputted from the touch member.
A foldable display device, unlike a flat panel display device, may be folded, rolled, or bent like paper. Due to the fact that the shape of the foldable display device may be changed variously, this type of device may be easy to carry and convenient for a user.